Shame
by bellavida0213
Summary: Bonnie held certain beliefs close to her heart; however, the outside world would disagree given the company that she attracts. Klaus is drawn to the light she believes she no longer possess. AU/AH. KLONNIE endgame with present Bonkai and mentions of past Bamon.
1. Chapter 1

**AU/AH Klonnie.**

 **This is a slight revision. I'm getting back into writing this story.**

 ***Disclaimer I own nothing.**

The ambiance of the small art gallery outside of Whitmore was to Bonnie's liking as she walked around the bright room. The paintings, however, left little to appreciate. To her, it looked like nothing but random colors splashed on a white canvas. For the life of her, she could not understand why she had to pick Modernism to write her art history paper on. How would she be able to interpret the mean of the works hanging on the wall. Maybe with another glass a wine she would be able to decipher the artist hidden message.

After grabbing her second glass of wine, she made her way to a bright painting of an abstract face painted in blues, reds and oranges that had caught her eye, hanging in the corner of the room. Bonnie stood there for several minutes soaking in the beauty of the swirls of colors against the white canvas when she felt a presence to the side of her.

She discreetly glanced up to look at the presence next to her. The striking profile of the man had her biting the corner of her bottom lip. All she could do was stare at his handsomeness. Most of the men that were in attendance tonight were borderline feminine. The man next to her had a underline ruggedness to him with the light blonde scruff that lined his masculine jaw.

Feeling eyes on him, Klaus glance down to the young girl. The moment his eyes met hers, the green-eye girl quickly turned back to the painting. Klaus smirked at the action.

Bonnie blushed profusely, embarrassed that she got caught staring like a creep. Deciding to save face, she turned to walk away. Before she could take a step away, a deep british voice rung out to her.

"This painting has a hint of sadness, don't you think, love?" Klaus said to her retreating back. When he noticed she was leaving, he spoke up to keep her around a little longer wanting to get lost in her piercing green eyes.

All Bonnie could do was stare as she turned. She wasn't expecting him to speak to her after catching her being a creep.

"Love…" he said with a chuckle. Klaus love the effect that he had on most women. He loved how he could make them bend to his will and this marvelous specimen seemed to be no different. She will make for a good bedmate tonight.

Bonnie rolled her when she realized he was poking fun of her. "No… I don't see anything but a face painted with random colors on white backdrop." attitude radiated out.

Letting out a boisterous laugh, Klaus could see she was going to take some work to get her to come home with him. Not one to be deterred, he welcomed the challenge. Plus feisty women made excellent lovers.

"Miss…"

"Oh...Bonnie" she filled in for him.

"Bonnie, beautiful. I'm Klaus." he said turning up the charm. "You have to look beyond just the standard blue and see the different hues. There around 20 hues of blue."

"Just because the artist used blues and some random reds, you equate that to sadness. How do you know if they just might like the color and want to use different shades." Bonnie inquired.

"True artist love have meaning behind their work. I happen to know this artist." Klaus bragged.

"Well good for you. How about you tell me what the meaning is behind the painting so I can write this art history paper I have due." she said with bright smile and a nod of her head.

Stepping closer to her, Klaus responded with his own question "And what do I get out of the deal? I'm not one to do anything out of the kindness of my heart." He whispered in her ear.

"Whatever is in your mind...toss it. Not happening. But you have enjoyed my glorious presence for the last... 15 minutes. I think that is payment enough."

"I think you enjoyed my presence" Klaus said with smirk as he looked into her eyes before leaning down again to her ear to whisper "I mean you did stare me down when I walked up, love."

Bonnie blushed and shyly look down. Gathering her thoughts she lifted her head to look him dead in the eyes before responding with false bravado. "So...You know you're attractive. Just because I scoped you out doesn't mean I'll end up in your bed."

"I wouldn't count it out. I've been know to be very persuasive. Plus I contain information that you need."

"True. I'm willing to compromise. Depending if I find your interpretation acceptable and your company enjoyable as we look at the rest of the paintings, I'll...exchange phone numbers with you." Bonnie said with no real intent on actually doing so even if she found him extremely attractive. His arrogance and the self confident way he carried himself was drawing her to him. She needed to put a stop to it before it even started. Not wanting to go down a road that was unforgivable and had dire consequences.

"I'll accept then. So shall we." They both turned back to the painting. "This is reflective of a bad day. The blues, the sadness, the reds & oranges, the anger. The blues range from mallow collie, loneliness to depression and reds and oranges show hurt, anger, rage and madness. The emotions one might feel when a day goes to hell." Klaus said reflectively as he kept his eyes on the artwork.

Has he spoke, Bonnie couldn't help but focus on him. The way he spoke on the emotions grabbed her attention. It seemed that under all that cocky bravado were hints of hurt and loneliness. Maybe that's why she's drawn to him. Loneliness was not a foreign concept to her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when he asked her what she thought of the piece. Bonnie quickly glance at the art and then back to Klaus before replying.

"Since you explained it that way, I can see it. I see how the colors reflect the range of emotions experienced during a bad day." Bonnie gave him a slight smile.

"I see my interpretation is up to your standards." Klaus said with mischievous glint in his eyes.

Smirking Bonnie replied "We still have a few more pieces to critique and the night is still young. Plenty of time more you to strike out."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Then let's get to it, shall we?"

Bonnie accepted his outstretched arm before proceeding to the next paintings.

They spent the next few hours enjoying lite banter between them over who interpreted a work correctly. The conversation flowed easily and Klaus wondered when the last time it this easy and light hearted with anyone other than his family. Even dealing with his family could be a strain with all the mistrust that flowed between them.

"Well Klaus, it was nice meeting you but I have to go now. I have a early class tomorrow. Thanks for helping me." Bonnie said with a bright smile on her face as she looked up to Klaus.

"The pleasure is all mine, love. I do believe you owe me your phone number." he replied wanting to see her again.

Bonnie reached up and kissed his cheek surprising him. "I lied...I did have a good time though. Thanks again." She whispered in his ear.

Bonnie quickly turned on her heels and left Klaus staring at her retreating form.

* * *

The woman was becoming a major problem for Rudy Bennett and his associates. Her need to control and be involved in all aspects of Mystic Falls, even the not so legal side was rapidly growing. It was bad enough Rudy gave her a small monthly fee for her to turn her head but to now demand to know the day to day operations of his businesses that took place in Mystic Falls was a big no no. However, her position as mayor made it difficult to end the problem with a single bullet to the head.

Tonight a solution and plan will be created. The ground work will be laid out to have this disease eradicated.

"Thank you gentlemen for coming to Virginia to meet with me. As you are aware, Carol Lockwood has been asking more question in regards to our business arrangement here in Mystic Falls. She is becoming very demanding on wanting answers." Rudy explained to the other three men in the room.

"Well she can demand all the answers she wants. Who she but a nobody." Klaus said flippantly.

"Normally I would agree. Carol does have some power in this town, however. Taking out Salvatore not only solidified our strong hold of this town but it did give her a little power boost when she took over some of his small side action." Rudy replied.

"There as to be some compromise we could reach with Mrs. Lockwood." Elijah said finally speaking up. He was not looking to go to war with the Mayor. His brothers and him just gain 100% control on their home of New Orleans. Wanting at least a year without bloodshed, he would try his hardest to at least come up with some sort of agreement between the two factions. "What is it she is actually trying to gain?"

"Power. She is just like you dead husband." Rudy seethed.

"Typical bitch. I guess Richard didn't smack her around enough." Kol said casually as he sipped his scotch.

"Kol." Elijah warned.

"She's not gaining nothing." Klaus said

"Let's for now increase her monthly payment. That should pacify her for the moment until we can up come with a better solution." Elijah reasoned.

"No! We'll beat her into submission or slit her throat. We'll look weak to our enemies if we're caving to some woman." Klaus stated.

"I agree, we cannot submit. It would set a deadly president to others. However, we can't just kill her. She is the mayor and my reputation cannot take another hit like it did two years ago. I do not need the death of the mayor on my doorstep." Rudy said with a glint in his eye. The wheels in his head were turning. He might have a solution.

"Klaus, you're the one that is running the day to day operations back in New Orleans, correct." Rudy asked.

"Yes it is under my control."

"Elijah won't be missed then?"

"Rudy, what are you getting at? What does my involvement in New Orleans have to do with here?" Elijah asked. It seemed he would not be getting that breather he so desperately needed.

"Carol is essentially taking steps to gain complete control. We cannot allow this to happen. Instead of her gaining, we do the gaining. We take control of the Mayor's office. I'll run and you run as my second."

Kol let out a boisterous laugh. "She wouldn't see it coming thinking we would have her killed instead. She'll set up her defense for that not for a government takeover. It's brilliant even if it ruins my fun.

"I agree. We gain 100% control without the bloodshed and with your reputation as a businessman amongst the citizens of this small town you are almost guaranteed to succeed her." Elijah replied.

"If we are under agreement that this is our course of action let's meet with our individual lawyers to get their opinion. After they approve the legal aspects of running for office, we will met to hammer out the details."

Elijah looked over at Klaus to gain his opinion on the matter.

Feeling his brother's eyes on him he finally spoke up. "This adventure should increase our business in Mystic Falls ten fold. This has not been done here before, this is a first. Congratulations. Plus with Elijah here, I won't have him looking over my shoulder. This allows me to run my town how I please, brother." Klaus smirked at Elijah.

"Well gentlemen. This concludes our evening. Let's meet again this weekend to go over the details.

The three Mikaelson brothers stood and bid Rudy Bennett a good evening before departing.

* * *

Sitting indian style on her bed with her laptop on her lap, Bonnie glanced up to a ranting Kai. All she wanted to do tonight was finish editing her art paper and binge watch some Walking Dead instead she had to hear her boyfriend complain about his controlling father.

"Kai, stop and breath." Bonnie said as she removed her glass. "What exactly did he do now?"

Kai stopped his pacing and faced his girlfriend. He might hate his father but he was the reason he had the beautiful green-eyed girl in his life.

"He was raging, saying my tendance get in the way of handling business. I do everything that he asks me. Sure my methods are different but it gets done regardless." Kai spoke honestly.

This was the one thing Bonnie could say that she loved Kai for, his honesty. Were her father and her ex kept her in the dark until they need to use her, Kai never hid anything from her. She got to see the darkness and not some facade. She knew all about the business Kai and his father were involved in with her father.

"Are your...methods necessary? You can't...just...umm...dispatch them...quickly?" she ask nervously. Even with her knowledge of what he did for a living, she was completely uncomfortable with discussing it. She was taught to value life from her grams regardless of who her father was. And due to her father, she was now sentenced to go against the very beliefs that her grams instilled in her.

"It calms me. I'm able to release pent up stress. I like it." Kai said staring off in place with a peaceful look on his face.

All Bonnie could do was stare at him in disbelief. How could someone enjoy torturing another living being? Moments like this, she could really curse her father.

Kai suddenly made eye contact her, getting lost in her green eyes. "You calm me too. You're the angel on my shoulder tempering my...urges."

Kai made his way onto the bed, removing the laptop off her lap. When he was face to face with her, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

Bonnie's mind raced as Kai slipped his tongue in her mouth. She couldn't do this tonight, pushing her morals to the side to sleep with a murder.

Gently pushing Kai off of her and kissing his cheek to pacify him temporarily. "That's why I'm here...to be your angel. Help me finish this and lay with me?"

Kai looked deeply into Bonnie's eyes, kissed her sweetly on her plump lips before handing back her laptop.

Bonnie let out small breath of relief.

Bonnie woke up early the next morning to pack an overnight bag and get on the road back to her hometown. After she showered, she kissed a sleeping Kai on the cheek and crept quietly out of her apartment door.

During the two hour journey, she sorted out the vast number of thoughts and emotions plaguing her mind. The last few years of been emotional disaster for her. If she really thought about it, her life has always been a disaster. Beginning with her drug addict mother abandoning her at the tender age of three and ending with her emotionally unavailable father.

She hated thinking about father, Rudy Bennett. He had always kept her in the dark in regards to his life. She was made to feel like a burden to him. The man never showed her an ounce of love, treating her as a stranger he just met off the street.

She would have never made it through childhood if it was for his mother, her grams. The love her parents lacked to give her, her grams made up tenfold. That came crashing down when her grams died of a sudden heart attack.

Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts when she pulled up to the her family's mansion. Wiping the few tears that fell, she parked in front of the doors.

Walking into the mansion with her small Michael Kors overnight bag, she was greeted by Miss Jane, the housekeeper. Miss Jane was like a second grandmother to her. If she wasn't with her grams as a child she was with Miss Jane. Bonnie loved her so much.

"Good morning, Miss Bonnie. I've missed you, dear." Miss Jane told Bonnie before giving the young woman a tight hug.

"I missed you too...I love you." Bonnie told her getting emotional.

"My sweet Bonnie...don't be sad. You're too beautiful for that. Smile...you're going to need it...your father is home." Jane said with a sweet smile.

Giggling at Miss Jane's sweetness to the bad news, Bonnie replied "I had an idea when I pulled up and saw the extra security. How long has it been since he has been here? Six months or so."

"Roughly. He is meeting with three gentlemen in his study. They arrived about an hour ago."

"Great." Bonnie said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to take my stuff upstairs and wash up before I say hi to him."

"Ok, dear. Don't let this ruin your weekend here." Miss Jane stated while gently squeezing Bonnie's hand before turning to complete her duties.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie headed upstairs to her room.

Nervously Bonnie knocked on her father's study door. She was just going to say a quick hi and head to the grill to see her friend, Matt. With her father being home, her plans to relax her mind while laying in her gram's room was derailed.

"Yes" Bonnie could her father sternly say through the door.

Slowly opening up the door, Bonnie stepped in. She saw her father standing by the large bay window and the back of three men sitting in chairs facing the window.

"I just wanted to stop in and say hi before heading out." Bonnie rushed out.

Rudy finally glanced at his daughter and gave her a tight smile.

"Bonnie sweetheart. I wasn't expecting you home from Whitmore. Come over, I would like to introduce you to some of my business associates.

Making her way over to stand next to her father, she glance at the three men in the room. Her eyes widen with recognition when she saw Klaus. It had been a week since they met at the art gallery. He had popped up in her head ever so often since then, it was the first time she felt drawn to someone other than her ex.

"Sweetheart, these are the Mikaelson brothers. You have met Elijah before and the other two are Klaus and Kol."

Taken her eyes off of Klaus, Bonnie approached Elijah to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Likewise." Elijah replied before kissing her hand and sharply cutting his eyes at Klaus.

Turning to face Klaus "You must be…" Bonnie said feigning ignorance

"Klaus, love." He replied with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Swinging her gaze to the younger of the three, Bonnie blushed when she noticed him looking her up and down. He was bold to do it so openly in front of her father.

"Hello Bonnie. I'm Kol, the charming brother." He said picking her hand up to kiss her knuckles. He looked over her face and recognized her from somewhere. He couldn't quite place where he may have seen her.

"That is to be determined still, Kol Mikaelson. But I'm getting mischievous vibe from you." Bonnie sassed.

"Life could get a boring sometimes. What could a little mischief hurt, darling." Upon seeing her crooked smile, he knew where he had seen her face before. He narrowed his eyes at Klaus who in turned did the same back.

Bonnie stepped back to her father after introduction were made.

"I need to head out now. I'll see you tonight...possibly."

Rudy nodded his head at his daughter effectively dismissing her.

Turning to face the three others in the room, Bonnie continued "Well it was nice meeting you three. Have a good day gentlemen."

Kissing her father on the cheek, Bonnie quickly exited the study.

Once she closed the door, she released a heavy breath. Flashes of the last sit down her father held of "business" associates flashed through her head. She had questions now that she needed answered. There was only one person who she trusted to answer them.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here." Damon said to his unwelcome guest, who was truly welcomed, that stood at his door.

"I wasn't expecting to be here, I had plans with Matt but unfortunately I had to cancel. Can I come in, please?" Bonnie asked nervously. It had been a little over six months since she laid eyes on the elder Salvatore brother.

Stepping aside to let in the beauty, Damon caught a whiff of her perfume as she entered. He closed his eyes as the memories of them flooded his mind. Clearing his head, he lead them to the sitting room.

Damon made his way over to the wet bar to pour himself a drinking knowing he would need one to handle this little chit chat. "Bourbon?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I had bourbon. I only tend to drink it when I'm around you." Bonnie said reminiscing.

"So, why the impromptu visit, Judgy?" Damon asked as he handed Bonnie her drink and took a seat in front of her. "A lot was said and _done_ the last time you randomly showed up..."

"Don't go there, Damon" Bonnie cut him off.

"Why the visit then?" Damon snapped at her. He needed to get this done and over with. It was still hard to be in the same room with her after all these years. His heart very much still belonged to her that if she made eye contact with him, he would crumble.

"My father had a meeting with the Mikaelson brothers and I don't know...I just...what do you know about them." Bonnie stumbled through. She couldn't find the right words. She had broken this man heart and it was unfair of her to ask him directly about Klaus, a first man that she felt a spark with since him. But she needed to know if he was a criminal that had dealings with her father.

Standing up, Damon began to pace back and forth. "Shit. Their dealings are usually left out of Mystic Falls and not involving all them." turning to face her before continuing "Bonnie. Stay away from them. Go back to Whitmore and don't come back until your father leaves."

"Is it that bad? They don't have any business arrangements with my father above board? I've met Elijah a few times and he was always the perfect gentleman."

"Elijah is a rat face bastard. He'll back stab you if need be, he is not to be trusted. He's not the real threat, that will be his brothers Klaus and Kol. Do not go anywhere near them. They have no problems with taken someone out."

Bonnie heart began to race as she thought about Klaus being a murdering villain. It would just be her luck to connect with someone to have them turn around a be raging lunatic.

"So...on a rating scale between you and Kai, where do they stand." turning to humor to calm her nerves.

Narrowing his eyes at the slight jab to him Damon replied "This is not the time to be cute." he cupped her face in his large hands and softly caressed her cheek with his thumb. "BonBon, I don't know what her father is doing or got planned but you have to stay away. You've been through too much in the last couple of years to get caught up in his bullshit again. Please trust me on this"

"I trust you. I'll go back tonight, I guess. I don't really want to go back. I just needed a day. I came to clear my head away from Kai." Bonnie said taking in a deep breath and exhaling.

Damon peered deep into her eyes before kissing her forehead. "Sorry you have to deal with him...I don't want to really get into it about him. But you're safest with him in case your dad is starting another war."

Not wanting to validate his claim, Bonnie decided it was time to leave. "I should get going now. I have to go back home and pack my stuff back up." Bonnie said has she raised from her seat.

She looked him over not knowing if she should hug him bye or just walk away.

The decision was made for you when Damon pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"If you need anything, anything at all do not hesitate to call. I don't give a fuck what Kai has to say about it. I'll be there." Damon kissed her neck.

Pulling out the hug, Bonnie met his eyes for a quick second. She nodded her head in understanding before making her way to the door.

* * *

They weren't even out the doors of the Bennett mansion before Elijah was reprimanding Klaus. He must have recognised Bonnie as well from his recent drawings.

"How could you be so reckless, Niklaus. You're putting this deal in jeopardy if not worse, us. Do not go anywhere near her. "

Kol looked around the front on the mansion that was crawling with security. This was not the place to be having this conversation. "Boys, maybe we should take this somewhere else."

"We'll continue this in the car."

Klaus rolled eyes and faced his brothers "I'm not a child that needs scolding. This conversation is over! I will do as I please" Klaus sneered at Elijah as he made his way to the car.

All Elijah could do was shake his head as he watched his brother slam the car door shut. He knew better than anyone that once Niklaus wanted something or someone, he'll burn the world down to obtain it. Nothing will stop him.

How was Klaus supposed to know that the girl he had been enamored with upon meeting was Bonnie Bennett, the daughter of one of Virginia's most powerful and cut throat men. He had planned to go back up to Whitmore in hopes of running into her. The one meeting had him reeling for day, so bad, that he took up drawing her likeness.

Regardless of Elijah's words, he was going to see her again and in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

 **Revise Ch. 2**

Dead to the world, Bonnie walked into her apartment after making the two hour return trip back to Whitmore. When she walked into her bedroom to place her bag on her bed, a note from Kai caught her eye. She read over the note.

 _Bonster,_

 _I see you took off on me this morning. But I forgive you. I have to fly out to Portland, I'll be back in a few days._

 _Love ya,_

 _Kai_

After reading the note she felt some stress release from within her. With him gone, that was one issue she didn't have to deal with. However, after today it felt like her stress might have doubled.

The whole drive back, she kept thinking of what her father was up to. She tried to tell herself not worry to about it and to let it be, that it had nothing to do with her. But she knew better, her father had a tendency to use her as a pawn in his little games.

She never truly meant anything to him. There was no fatherly love given to her. The only time he paid her any attention was when he needed to create a loving facade to his legal business associates and to the townspeople to help his reputation. She was nothing to him and he proved that two years ago when he basically sold her to create an alliance.

Not wanting her mind to take her to that dark period of time, Bonnie decided to take a hot shower to relax her mind and body.

As she tried to clear her mind in the shower, Klaus invaded her thoughts. When she met him last weekend, she was immediately taken with him, drawn to his confidence and the hint of loneliness she sensed in him. She wanted to maybe get to know him a little but then her rational side reminder her it would not be safe for him or her to go there.

Seeing him with her father was a brutal reminder of the type of men she seems to attract and be attractive to. All the important men in her life were cold-blooded, manipulative killers, the complete opposite of her. Bonnie held a deep value on life that was instilled by her grandmother. Everyday she felt like she was turning her back on her Grams and her teachings to be with a man that made a living torturing and murdering for cash. Now, once again she found herself drawn to another man who was a career criminal.

How could she do this to the memory of her grams. She felt a deep shame for herself.

Stepping out of the shower Bonnie caught her reflection in the mirror, lowering her head in disappointment she walked into her room and laid down on bed. She didn't even bother to dry herself off. She laid there and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The following afternoon, Bonnie found herself waiting at a local cafe for one of her besties, Caroline Forbes. She loved the bubbly blonde to death. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her. She was one of two that Bonnie told everything to. Care was her secret keeper and she was hers.

"Hey chica!" Caroline greeted Bonnie has she walked up to the table and place her bag on the table.

"Hey!" Bonnie got up and gave Caroline a big hug. When they pulled away from each other, they pretend to give each other moon eyes. Laughing, they both sat down.

"It seems like I haven't seen you in forever. You're always with psycho pants."

"Real funny, Care, real funny. What about you...always with Tyler. It's amazing that you're able to walk at this point." given her a pointed look.

"Well, Ty does put it on me." Caroline wiggled her eyebrows at the caramel girl. "You're one to talk...Kai. He seems like the type to choke you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her blonde friend's comment. "Oddly enough, he's not like that most of the time. He prefers to make love. I think he must have been severely deprived of love as a child."

"Well he is a psycho so he was deprived of something. Now that you say that, I can see him wanting to make love to you all the time. I mean he has been obsessively in love with you for what...five years now. It must get boring sometimes." Caroline commented.

"It does but it's still amazing. I think it kinda helped me develop feelings for him. Plus his tongue game is on point." Both girls burst out laughing.

After calming herself, Bonnie continued. "I'm young so sometimes I want a little wildness to it...to just to throw my inhibitions out the window. Like I could do with..um...Damon."

Bonnie grimaced at the face Caroline made. Caroline had a hatred for Damon, Bonnie has never before witness in her life. She had started coming up with different scenarios of Damon's death when they were in elementary school. Two years ago her level of hatred double when Bonnie and Elena's friendship ended due to Damon's revenge on Bonnie.

Bonnie lifted her chin up, preparing for Caroline's tirate.

"Did you...did you go there again with him?" Caroline asked Bonnie calmly. A little to calm for Bonnie's liking.

"No! I just wanted to say hi to him." Bonnie paused. She was debating if she should tell her that she was trying to get information on the art guy. She couldn't face telling her once again, she was attracted to a business associate of her father's, knowing what kind of business they most likely were involved in. Bonnie didn't want to expose her shame. "It's been awhile since I've last seen him, I still care about him. It was just a five to ten minute convo and I was on my way."

Caroline study Bonnie's face as she spoke. She had a feeling that Bonnie was holding something back but she couldn't figure it out. Right now, she would give her the benefit of the doubt and believe her.

"Ok, I just don't want you to go down that path again. You've been through alot and you don't need someone who lashes out when they're hurt and angry in your life. Anyways...why were you in Mystic Falls and why are you back already?"

"I just needed a breather and I wanted to see Miss Jane and Matt..you know one of _ou_ r best friends. Who I actually didn't get to see since my dad is in town. After I left Damon's, I came straight back."

"Damn, he is in town...wonder what kind of backhanded deals he's making now. I wish I could tell you to stay the hell away from him too."

"Don't worry, you don't need to tell me that. I left for a reason and don't plan on going back till he leaves."

"Good" Caroline replied.

"I called Matt when I was leaving and he's off this weekend so we and I mean you, should plan a get together."

"Thats a great idea. Ty would love to hang out with Matt. He's missing his bestie. You have me super excited now. I'm going to go plan this now. Bye!" Caroline jumped up and made her way to the door leaving a bewildered Bonnie in her wake.

"Bye…" Bonnie called out to apparently no one.

Shaking her head at her friends antics Bonnie got up from the table and made her way out the exit. Once she was outside, she put on her shades and made her way to the car.

"Look who we have here, liar." a voice came from behind her.

Bonnie screamed "Holy shit!" Clutching her chest, she spun around to slap the intruder. When she saw the brit, she glance all the around to see who was also with him before turning seething eyes on him.

"Mr. Mikaelson, what pleasant surprise." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Why yes it is. You know what also was a surprise...finding out Bonnie, liar from the art gallery is the daughter of notorious Rudy Bennett." Klaus smirked and cocked an eyebrow up.

"Bullshit, you already knew. You were probably trying to get information on me to hold against my father. Sorry to tell ya...that won't work."

"No love, I didn't know who you were. I knew of you, almost everyone that deals with your father knows of you. We heard the rumors...of deals and the two blokes' obsession. Now that I've seen you with my own two eyes, I understand. I could never imagine Rudy producing such a beautiful creature as yourself." Klaus smile a brilliant smile at her as he leisurely looked her from head to toe and back up again.

Bonnie could not stop the blushed that spread across her cheeks from him calling her beautiful. However, she was not going to let that affect her. There will be no traps she will be falling in today. She already felt some type of way towards him and knowing no good could come from it, she needed to put distance between them.

"That's disturbing to know that I'm brought up in conversation amongst you unsavory folks."

"Unsavory folks…? You know me so well. What gave it away, my meeting with your father?" Klaus questioned while placing his hand on his chest looking innocent as can be, before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "That is a mighty high horse you're sitting on Miss. Bennett given your past and present bedmates."

Pushing down the shame that crept on her, Bonnie straighten her spine and faced Klaus with a death glare. "Regardless who I spend time with, I'm not in the same category. I, unlike you, have respect for others and value the innocent. What are you doing here anyways?" she quickly asked, turning the conversation away from her.

"I'm on my way to the gallery to purchase the piece you liked so much. I wanted a reminder of the night, I met The Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to accompany me?"

Looking deep in his eyes, she nodded her head.

Surprised, Klaus out stretch his elbow for her to take. Once she placed her hand on it, they started the block long walk to the gallery.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to agree to join me. Why did you?" He glanced down to the side at her.

"It wasn't because I enjoy your company." she smirked at him, green eyes shining. "This gives me the chance to question what your brothers and you are planning with my father."

"You know how this works, I cannot give you answers to that, love."

"Not what I wanted to hear. Do I need to worry? If you heard rumors, then you know how I get caught up in his dealings."

Klaus stopped walking and faced Bonnie. He could see the nervousness in her eyes. A strong urge overcame him to calm her but he knew he couldn't give too much away.

"No need to worry. I wouldn't allow you to be used as a pawn."

Taken back by his statement, Bonnie took a step away from him. "Why? You don't know me."

Not knowing how to answer her question because he, himself couldn't explain where the need to protect her came from. He knew she was gorgeous and he wanted to bed her but there was something about her that was calling to him. He could not understand or explain it. He just knew he would not allow her to get mixed up in this deal.

"Just trust me. I will not allow it."

"Yeah ok. I heard you Mikaelsons were not to be trusted. You want me to trust you, given your reputation for being manipulative snakes."

"If you believe that why are you even conversing with me now." he replied seething.

Why was she conversing with him if she truly believed that. She did believe the reputation that he held but she sensed that she could trust him.

Looking down at her feet for a second and then slowly bring her eyes back up to look in his, she replied "I'm sorry. That was rude of me but I do believe your reputation. You're not good and I really don't have a reason to trust you. I also don't have a reason not to trust you. My damn moral compass has been off lately and me conversing with you could be a mistake."

Nodding, Klaus took her by the hand to continue their walk.

"You're right love. I'm not good. I'm a conniving evil bastard. However, I have not given you a reason to not trust me. Like I said, I have heard the stories of what you had to deal with with the men already in your life and having gotten to know you a little...I...want to look out for you. You don't need to be involved with the bullshit. You're good." He said while reaching for the art gallery's door.

She stopped him before he could open it, lightly pulling his hand till he faced her. She gazed in his eyes to gauge his sincerity. Seeing that he was 100% sincere she smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you. I need someone to shelter me from all this. I'm trusting you."

Klaus nodded at her and then reached up to tuck a lock of her curls behind her ear. They stood there for what seemed like hours staring into each other eyes.

They pulled away from each other when a customer walked out of the gallery.

Clearing his throat Klaus caught the door before it could closed and held it open for Bonnie. After Klaus walked in Bonnie took his hand in hers like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Feeling her hands in his, a calm rushed through Klaus. He had never been this content in his life with another person and it was all because of the young girl next to him. A girl that was off limits to him and could very well be the death of him.

Clearing his thoughts, he made their way to the owner to finish the purchase of the painting. After the transaction took place and the delivery was set up, he and Bonnie began the walk to her car.

"So where are going to hang the painting?" Bonnie asked.

"I thinking of hanging it in my bedroom in New Orleans."

"Really...it's a little sad to be waking up to everyday, don't you think?"

"Maybe but it's a reminder of the wonderful evening I had with a beautiful young lady." Klaus wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bonnie let out a hard laugh. "Real smooth, casanova. Does it actually work on anyone?"

"Surprising yes, I think it may be the accent. You women, love a deep smooth british accent."

"At least you have that or you would never have a bed warmer."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow at that ridiculous statement. "Love, I possess many quality women love. I can demonstrate a few for you.

Bonnie eyes dropped to his puffy red lips that looked so kissable before she quickly turned to her car door.

"Um...that won't be necessary." she tossed out over her shoulder.

Before she could climb into her car, Klaus stopped her when he leaned into to whisper in her ear. "You still owe me. I will be collecting soon. See you around."

Klaus turned around and walked away leaving a flustered Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie was finally getting back into the groove of things at Whitmore. It had taken a few days to purge most of Mystic Falls from her system. She was determined not to get involved with what seem to inevitable drama surrounding her father.

The one thing that seemed not to be flushing from her system was Klaus. Thoughts of him would randomly pop up in her mind at inconvenient times. She kept replaying him telling her that he would collect on the debt. That thought had her scared. She didn't understand the pull he had on her and didn't want to cross any lines. She was with Kai and that's how it had to be. She could not afford to allow her thought to wonder to Klaus anymore.

She figured the longer she stayed away from Mystic Falls and her father's dealings, the quicker it will lead to her forgetting that she ever met Klaus Mikaelson.

The ringing of her phone on the coffee table pulled Bonnie out of her thoughts. When she looked at the caller id and saw it was her father, she wanted to shed tears. Her father never called her. When he did, he was demanding something.

"Hello." Bonnie tentatively answered.

"Bonnie. You are needed back in Mystic Falls saturday night. I will be hosting a dinner party for an announcement I'll be making...and you my dear, need to play your part.

Panic slammed into Bonnie. She needed to get out of this situation, she wanted no part of playing the supported daughter for father's schemes. "Um...I have plans already. Since I came back early from…"

"I don't care what you have planned!" Rudy shouted at her, cutting her off. "You will be here with smile on that pretty face of yours." he sneered at her before abruptly hanging up.

When the dial tone greeted Bonnie, tears slightly rolled down her cheeks. Forever the life of a pawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First and foremost, I would like to thank everyone the comment, fav and followed. It joys my heart that you guys seem to like it. I'm beginner writer and it's a little nerve racking when I post. It sometimes takes me a little while to put my thoughts to words, as you can tell by this delay. I'm trying to get updates posted every two weeks but I'm slow at writing and life gets in the way. Plus I've been having Bamon on the brain and not klonnie.**

 **But anyways, this chapter we are going to get a little more insight to what Bonnie's father does and her relationship with Kai. We will also see another one of her friendships. I liked the interactions between Bonnie and Nora on TVD till Nora attacked Bonnie. So I decided to add Nora in the story.**

 **Revise Chapter**

 ***Disclaimer I own nothing.**

 **Happy reading**

The three Mikaelson men sat around the fire in the sitting room drinking scotch. They were discussing the upcoming event and how it was going to effect their home in New Orleans.

"With Mystic Falls in our control, the storage fees end and we can transport more often." Klaus stated.

"Yes, Mr. Bennett may also be looking to trade more with us. Which may cause a problem." Elijah said.

"He's buying or selling?" Kol asked while casual taking sip of his drink.

"I do believe he wants to expand south. We don't particularly deal with _his_ type of business. He would want to use our port and in turn that would open a larger trade route. Until now, we have been able to keep it small and supervise the coming and goings." Elijah replied.

"So this deal with him now is going to increase our profits and open up an alliance with the Gemini. In turn we become drug and gun pushers." Kol states.

"Unfortunately, yes. We would have to transport it from our port to a to be determine location. Klaus, it will become your responsibility since this takes place in your city. Your strong hold on the city will have to tighten." said Elijah as he looked pointedly at his brother.

"It's under control. The wheels have been set in motion. The last of Mikael's men are being taking care of by Marcel now." Klaus sneered at his older brother.

"Be that as it may, you should return to New Orleans after the announcement." Elijah said raising from his seat and making his way over to the wet bar on the side of the fireplace. He casually pour another drink knowing this conversation had the potential of turning hostal. Klaus was never one to be told what to do. He ran the family like he was the oldest and not Finn or Elijah.

"Is there reason why you're pushing me out of Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be dense, Nik. You know the reason and that reason would be a green-eye girl wrapped in delicious caramel." Kol laughed at his brother. Turning to face his other brother before continuing "But don't worry Elijah. I'll keep Miss Bennett away from him."

"Kol." Elijah warned as Klaus sneered at Kol.

"You're no fun ,Elijah. I just want to play a little plus what better way to get under Salvatore's skin or even the Parker brat."

"Don't go near her!" Klaus yelled as he raised from his seat to approach Kol.

"Settle down! Neither will any of you go near her. So get this so called affectation out of your heads." Elijah said as he looked between the two. "That is a war that we can not get into at this time just because you want to get your dicks wet."

"Dear brother, it's not that serious, at least for me. Just a tad bit of fun. I'm not the one painting pictures." Kol said before swallowing the remainder of his drink.

Klaus just stared at Elijah, he was one to not be told what to do. Elijah could shove his demands up his ass all he cares.

The ringing of his phone breaks him out of his stare down with his older brother.

"Perfect timing." Klaus smiled at his brother.

"Hello, love." Klaus answered never taken his eyes of Elijah. "I'm assuming you have an answer to my little proposition."

"Good, good. I'll email you the travel details and you can see Sabine for a dress to wear to the cocktail party. She'll put it on my tab. I'll see you Saturday evening, Hayley." Klaus said into the phone before hanging up.

Stepping to an enraged Elijah, Klaus coolly stated "Continue to meddle in my business, the next time you kiss Hayley you'll taste my cock on the whore's lips. I will not be told who I'm allowed or not allowed to see." a wicked smile graced Klaus' face a he casually strolled out the room.

Kol clapped his hands at his brother's pettiness before standing to take his leave. When he reached the door he turned around to face his older brother who was now staring into the fire. "Look on the bright side at least your plaything will be here for a few days. Maybe you could fuck some of that stiffness out."

Elijah just continue stare at the flames dancing in the fireplace, he hoped his brother would see reason soon and stay away from the Bennett girl. It would not bode well for Klaus to fraternize with her. They would inquire powerful enemies if he crossed a line.

* * *

"What look are you going for? I'm guessing your father told you what to buy?" Nora asked Bonnie as the two friends walked around the small boutique on a hunt for the perfect dress for Saturday night.

"That's an understatement. He told me the style of clothing and jewelry as well as how my hair should be worn. It's sophisticated elegance nothing sexy or too short." Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"He does realise you are a twenty year old girl?"

"Only when he is pimping me out. You should have seen some of the outfits he had me wear on my early dates with Kai. Hideous." Bonnie shuddered at the memory of skin tight white dress, virginal and slutty all rolled into one.

Nora walked up to Bonnie wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "How about you be daring and break the rules. I found the perfect dress for you just maybe not the event."

At the smirk displayed on Nora's face Bonnie replied "Let's." before following Nora to the dressing rooms.

Once they reached the dressing room, Bonnie was handed a beautiful Black Herve Leger Crochet trim bandage dress by the sales rep. The dress displayed enough skin to piss her father off but not enough to look like clubwear.

"Nora, this is perfect." Bonnie called out from inside the dressing room.

"I aim to please. So what is this event about?" Nora asked.

"I really have no idea. All he said was he was making announcement and my presence was needed." Bonnie snorted and twisted her body in front of a mirror to check how the dress fit her body. Perfect.

"So he is going to be playing doting father?

"You know it. Supposedly, all the power families of Virginia will be there. So my night is going to suck and my face is going to hurt from all the fake smiling I'll be doing.

"Kai will keep you entertain…" Nora suddenly gasped as Bonnie step out and twirled for her. "You going to look beautiful…"

"Thanks, dollface." Bonnie said as she sat down next to Nora. She picked up a flute of the complimentary champagne and began sipping.

"He will have lots to say about the other families. He hates these events but he has to play nice or he get punished by daddy." Bonnie laughed.

When Bonnie sobered up, she glanced at Nora debating if she should tell her about Klaus. She wanted someone's opinion on the matter. She couldn't share with Caroline because she wasn't brought up in the world Bonnie was from but Nora understood it. She knew what lurked in the shadows, hell Nora lurked in the shadows.

"Do you remember the guy I told you I met at the gallery opening?" Bonnie took the plunge and asked.

"Yes, the british bloke with the red kissable lips and dimples." Nora chuckled at the memory of bonnie telling her of the fairytale meeting.

"Real cute... He happens to be Klaus _Mikaelson_ and he will be in attendance as well."

"No shit, love. Klaus Mikaelson, the now King on New Orleans as they call him. I should have put two and two together when you told me his name."

"When I went back to the Falls, he and his brother's were meeting with my father and I ran into him a few days ago after meeting with Care."

"I'm guessing the initial attraction is not fading."

"No, I think I might be even more attractive to him. You would think after knowing what he's involved in I'll be running for the hills but no I'm… I'm looking forward to seeing him again."

"Is it physical or more?" Nora asked. A physical attraction could fade into the background but if it ran deeper than Bonnie was in trouble.

"I'm definitely physically attracted to him... you seen him. I had to restrain myself from falling to my knees and thanking god for such a beautiful man when I first saw him." Both girls laughed. "But there something more...something that is pulling me to him. He's so charismatic and the way he looked at me. Yeah I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You sound like you got it bad. It been awhile since you've spoken about a man like this. You don't even talk about Kai like this...but then again that is a different situation." Nora said.

"Yeah, it has been awhile since I liked _liked_ someone. Damon was the last person I swooned over. We all know how that ended. I don't want to put someone through that."

"What about you? You deserve to be happy. You're twenty years old, you should be dating around not putting you life on the backburner to be with some guy of your father's choosing." Nora said hotly. When she was Bonnie's age she was having the time of her life, living it up. She hated seeing this young girl she has grown to care so much about in the short time they known each other being stifled by her father's dealings.

"I know I deserve to be living life and not worrying about my father or Kai. I shouldn't be worrying about any of these types of people. But people get hurt when I'm involved. I can't do it anymore. I just don't know what to do. I guess it's Kai and me forever." Bonnie said with a sadness in her eyes.

If she was going to have to settle down at a young age, she wished it be with someone she was _in_ love with. She had grown to care for Kai, he for the most part had been good to her. But there was nothing more than sexual attraction on her part. For Kai, it was a different story. He would paint their world in blood for her. With this knowledge Bonnie wouldn't bring someone else into the madness of her life.

"You'll figure it out. Kai doesn't have to be the be all end all. Your father is going to die one day. But right now you're going to change, buy that dress to piss your father off and we are going to get drunk in the afternoon. You need to drink your stress away and I need to piss of Mary Louise with my drunk antics." Nora said as she stood up from the comfy chair. She reach for Bonnie's hand to pull her up and pushed her towards the changing room.

* * *

When Friday night rolled around, Bonnie and Kai were arriving in Mystic Falls for the dinner party on Saturday night. Kai was told to come a night earlier to meet with his father on Saturday afternoon before the festivities. Kai decided that they will stay at the Bennett mansion instead of the Parker homestead. He didn't want to be surrounded by numerous family members and wanted to be able to fuck his perfect girlfriend in peace.

As they walked through the front door, they were greeted by Bonnie's father as he conversed with his head of security and a long legged blonde woman. When he noticed Bonnie and Kai he gave them a short nod and held up his pointer finger to let them know to hold a minute. The couple had their bags taken up to the room by the current butler as they waited.

When Rudy finished his conversation, he went up to the couple to greet them properly.

"Good evening you two." Mr. Bennett said flatly as he shook Kai's hand.

"Hello daddy." Bonnie replied just as flatly as her father.

"Hello Mr. Bennett." Kai said as looked between the two with a smirk before settling his eyes on Rudy. There was no love loss between those two. Bonnie seemed to want to be anywhere but here. This was perfect for Kai, that means their were going to be locked in her bedroom till he had to meet his father tomorrow afternoon.

"I was told by your father you will be arriving early, you have a meeting with him tomorrow?" Rudy asked Kai.

"Yeah, he wanted to discuss a little project he had for me." Kai gave Rudy a knowing wink.

All Bonnie could do was roll her eyes at Kai. She damn well knew what this little project entailed, someone was going to get hurt.

Rudy nodded his head before replying, "Well, I will let you two get settled. I have some business to take care of." He walked away heading towards his study.

"It's always a pleasure talking with your father." Kai said sarcastically taking Bonnie's hand and lead her up the stairs to her room.

Once they entered the spacious room, Kai led Bonnie to her four poster bed. He gently pushed her onto the bed. While Kai climbed on top of her, Bonnie stared into his blue-gray eyes. He had such an innocent face, anyone who didn't know him would not know the danger he possessed.

When she first meet him several years ago, she was taken with his boyish looks. Even though she was with Damon at the time, she would find herself innocently flirting with Kai. At the time, she thought nothing of it, it was just a little fun. Damon didn't mind, seeing how he was a notorious flirt himself. He had liked the fact that Bonnie could garner attention when they went out. It showed he had the most beautiful girl in the room.

But that innocent flirting lead Kai's attraction to obsession.

It lead to the destruction of her relationship with Damon.

It placed a final nail in a crumbling friendship.

And it lead her to be shackled to a murderous man that now laid butterfly kiss on her neck and collarbone.

As Kai slowly pulled Bonnie's shirt off, Bonnie decided to get lost in the physical and push her guilt that was caused by the repercussion of her attraction to the recess of her mind.

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of Klonnie. The next chapter will the dinner party and it will feature plenty of Klonnie interactions. Please leave a review and tell me how you liked the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N: First I want to say thanks to all that reviewed, followed and fav. It means so much to me. This chapter was a bitch to write. I just want to be at the climax since I have so many scenes playing out in my head of the drama imploding. It's a pain writing the build up. Anyways I hope you enjoy the this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to CW and L.J Smith**

 **Revise Chapter**

 **Happy reading!**

Vibrant green eyes outlined in kohl- check, plump kissable lips painted blood red- check, highlighted curls full of life and bounce- check and huggable curves encased in black- check. After going through her mental checklist, Bonnie made her way to her closet to grab a pair of black studded stilettos that were a gift from Caroline.

Stepping out the closet, she was greeted by the sight of Kai donned in black on black Valentino suit in the middle of her room. She dragged her eyes up and down his frame. Gone was the man-child that ate jam with his fingers and now stood a man that looked ready to conquer the world. Seeing him like this had become a rarity and almost made her forget the demon he possessed.

"Bons, you make me want to say a big fuck you to our fathers and screw you senseless. You're lookin hot...daddy is not going to be happy with this look." Kai said has he drunk in the stunning beauty before him.

"Thanks..." Bonnie simply replied.

"Yeah, I see I'm probably going to have to carve out some eyes tonight. The first ones are going to be from that desperate ass ex of yours."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at Kai as she made her way to him.

"How about you not worry about who's going to look at me and escorted me down to the party. The sooner we get this started the sooner it'll be done and we can go hang out with my friends. We're planning on all of us hanging out the Grill." Bonnie said cutting off his rant. If she let him continue, he would go in graphic details on what he would do to Damon. Damon was still a point of contention in their relationship since Kai needed his father to steal her away from him.

Kai answered her with a deep sloppy kiss to her red stained lips. He place his hand on her lower back and lead her out of her bedroom door.

Once they reached the stairs, Kai stopped them. "Look at all these pretentious assholes out there kissing your father's ass and he's eating it up. These people make me sick." Kai's eyes wandered across the crowd that were gathered below.

Bonnie scanned the room trying to get catch cobalt blue eyes; however, she was met with a pair of icy blue. She quickly lowered her eyes when she realized she let her eyes linger on his for too long.

"Let's go murder this crowd." Kai said leading them down the stairs towards her father.

Bonnie plastered on a fake smile as "associate" after "associate" stopped and greeted her and Kai. That smile had to work overtime since Kai was one not to fake pleasantries. She made small talk has Kai stood off to the side.

As she drew closer to her father, she was once again stopped. This time by the same blonde woman she saw the day prior with her father. The woman from what Bonnie could tell was the event planner. She was an OCD demanding woman and the look in her eyes, Bonnie could tell she was not happy with her outfit.

"Good evening, Miss. Bennett. I see you chose to dress in another style than the one requested of you."

"Good evening, Ms…"

"Cornell."

"Ms. Cornell. It was only a request...a suggestion. In the end, I chose to dress age appropriate. I am twenty after all."

"Do you know what this event means to your father and the Mikaelsons? You need..."

"No, I don't know what this event is about!" Bonnie cut her off. "No one informed me what was being announced and only that my presence was needed."

"Regardless, you need to change."

Kai chose that moment to step in. Grabbing roughly by the arm, he snatch her closer to him. "She is not changing. And if I were you, I'll watch your tone the next time you speak to her. You might find your tongue cut out your mouth." Kai whispered in her ear taking glee from the look of fright on her face.

"Kai, let go of her. She probably just following my father's orders." Bonnie said calmly while reaching for his arm.

When Kai felt Bonnie's dainty hand on his forearm, his murderous intent fled him. He gave the woman a small shove before reaching for Bonnie's hand and continuing on their journey.

Bonnie released the breath she had been holding since Kai grabbed the woman. This was not the time or the place to have Kai going off the rails. He was already anxious as it was being in this environment and to have some power hungry woman push his buttons could be deadly.

When they were a few feet from her father, Bonnie took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves. If that woman was pissed with her, she only imagine how angry her father will be. The only thing calming her nerves about her father's reaction was she knew he would not react now. There were too many business associates around to witness his rage.

Stepping out of Kai's grasp and taking the plunge, Bonnie approach her father. "Hello daddy." Bonnie said before kissing the man on the check and giving him a small embrace. When she went to step back, she found she couldn't. Her father held onto her tighter.

"My instructions were clear on how you were to present yourself tonight. I do not need you galloping around like a little slut. I suggest you change." Rudy sneered in her ear. When he released her he pointedly looked into her eyes, the look in his eyes show that he meant business and he would not be defied.

That was exactly what Bonnie was going to do.

Smiling at her father, Bonnie turned to address Mr. Parker ignoring her father's wishes. "Good evening, Mr. Parker. It's been awhile since the last time we saw each other. How are you?"

"Hello, Bonnie. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Will you be making an appearance at the Parker home while you two are here."

"It's all up to Kai." Bonnie said glancing quickly to Kai, dumping the responsibility of telling his father no on his lap. As Kai answered no and made small talk, Bonnie walked away from the men to locate her friends.

When she spotted Caroline and Tyler, she all but ran to them. Due to her mother being sheriff and her dating Tyler, the mayor's son, Caroline was able to attend this exclusive gathering. This dinner was starting to look up.

"Damn, Bonnie you looking hot." Caroline said in way of greeting.

"Thanks, Nora picked out the dress. She wanted me to rebel a little."

"Oh, that's why you didn't go shopping with me. Too busy with old ass Nora. We could have been rebels together but no I'm here dresses as some virgin maiden." Caroline complained.

"Don't worry no one believes you're a virgin maiden. You do look drop dead gorgeous." Bonnie replied sweetly covering up her little jab.

"Are you coming to the grill tonight, Bons?" Tyler asked, cutting in. He did not want to listen to girl talk.

"Yes! I can't wait to see Mattie. Plus after sitting through this dinner party, I'm going to need a stiff drink."

"Yup, the joys of being a part of a powerful family, the showboating we're required to do." Tyler replied.

"I like this. I feel...important." Caroline started but stopped at the looks she received from the two. "Whatever. Look at all the powerful people in this room. Who wouldn't want to be here. I mean the Mikaelsons are here. See." Caroline pointed towards Klaus.

When Bonnie swung her eyes to where Caroline was pointing, she saw Klaus engaged in a conversation with a beautiful brunette. She noticed how close the two were standing to each and wondered if they were in a relationship. As she continued to stare at them, Klaus' eyes left the women's and looked Bonnie's way.

Shame flooded her when she felt ping of jealousy at the sight of the two. Bonnie quickly looked away.

"They're nothing important." Bonnie said, returning to the conversation.

The conversation cessed when a familiar presences was behind the group.

Slowly, Damon ran his hand down the back of her arm when he reached her. Not caring for who was present, he leans into her and whispers. "Dance with me.".

Shivers ran down Bonnie's body when she feels his breath tickle her ear. Turning to face him, she gave a slight nod.

"I was wondering when you were going to slither up to Bonnie." Caroline sneered rolling her eyes. She had never liked Damon. He had a tendency to lash out when hurt and two years ago he lashed out at Bonnie destroying her already broken heart. That dislike turned to unnatural hate in an instant.

"Blondie...Dog." he greeted Caroline and Tyler, ignoring Caroline's statement.

"Do you want to dance or not?" Bonnie stepped in before things escalated further.

Damon didn't reply, he just grabbed her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

He lifted her hands up to his neck before wrapping his arms around her waist. They slowly began to sway to the beat of the song softly playing in the background.

When he twirled her, her eyes were met with cobalt blue in the distance. As quickly as she met them she lost them in the crowd.

"I saw Kai grab that woman. What happened?" Damon finally spoke.

"I don't want to really talk about it. It was just a disagreement." Bonnie said taking her eyes of the crowd and meeting Damon's.

"Did she say something to you?"

"Damon." Bonnie warned.

"I just want to make sure you're alright. I worry about you. It's bad enough you're with him and now the Mikaelsons are dealing with your father. You're not in good company." Damon told her looking into her eyes.

"Well you don't need to worry about me. Thanks for the dance." Bonnie said before quickly walking away to go find Kai.

This night was already wearing on her. Her nerves were shot having to deal with Kai and her father. Now Damon was looking at her with such heartbreak. It was too much.

She needed a drink and she needed it now.

Unfortunately that drink was going to have to wait since dinner was now being served.

She took her place next to her father who sat at the head of the table. Next to her sat Kai. Elijah Mikaelson sat across from her and next to him sat his brother, Klaus with the same woman as before.

She tried to keep her eyes to herself but they kept betraying her when she felt his eyes on her. She would naturally glance towards him to see him staring intently at her all the while sitting next to his date.

She sided-eyed Kai to see if he noticed the exchanged between Klaus and herself. But he was none the wiser as he was engaged in a conversation with his father while keeping his eyes on Damon.

One person that did notice was Elijah who kept glancing between Klaus and her.

"Miss Bennet, are you enjoying yourself this evening?" Elijah finally spoke up.

"I am. Thank you" Bonnie said before glancing around the table. She didn't feel up to trading pleasantries with the older Mikaelson with the looks she was receiving from him. He had a suspicious look to him, like he was trying to figure her out.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Klaus smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes in reply as she tried to engage in conversation with her friends down the table. Unfortunately for her, her friends were too far down to carry on a conversation with.

Turning her attention back to Elijah, she found him still looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

She gave him a small smile and decide to bit the bullet and converse with him.

As soon as she opened her mouth, a tapping on a glass rung out. She turned her attention to her father as he rose from his seat.

The moment of the hour came, his announcement was being made.

"Good evening everyone. First of all I would like to thank you all for join me this evening and sharing this wonderful occasion with me. As you all know, I was born and raised in this glorious town of ours. Mystic Falls is where most of my cherished memories have taken place. My beautiful daughter…:" Rudy stops to look at his only child with love in his eyes.

Bonnie plastered on the biggest fakest smile she could muster up as she glanced to her father then to everyone across the table and back up to her father.

"She was born and raised in this little town as well." Rudy continued. "So when I see the town that I cherish and that hopefully my Parker grandchildren will be born and raised in be run by corruption and into the ground, I feel it is my duty as a citizen of this town to step in. I will be running for Mayor alongside Elijah Mikaelson as my Mayor Deputy." Rudy said has he kept his eyes on Mayor Carol Lockwood from across the table.

Gasps went out through the room before the crowd applauded. Rudy Bennett was bold making his announcement with the present mayor in attendance.

Bonnie sat there in shock as her eyes landed on Mayor Carol Lockwood inflamed face. This was not good. Carol Lockwood wound not take this lying down. She was know to be a vindictive woman.

Her body went numb when she caught the worried face of Damon. She just sat there shaking her head at him. He knew first hand what her father was capable of in his pursuit of power.

She was brought out her thoughts when her father called her up to him. She slowly made her way next to him all the while smiling at the crowd.

"My little girl here along with Rebekah Mikaelson will be assisting in our campaign. Family values are very important to the Mikaelsons and myself."

As her father droned on about the meaning of family and the changes he would make to their town, Bonnie chanced a glanced at Klaus. By the look on his face, he knew she was going to be used in their plans to gain the city. Paraded around to make these vile men look charming and family oriented.

She narrowed her eyes at him before swing her eyes towards Kai who looked a little too giddy. He had his eyes focused on Tyler with his trademark psychotic smile in place.

Needing to get out of this room, she congratulated her father once again when he retook his seat. She made her way to tell Kai and informed him she was going to freshen up and made her way out of the dining room.

Stepping out on the back patio, Bonnie took a few deep breath to calm her nerves. She didn't think she could go through another one of her father's schemes. They always ended badly for her, she had to give up so much.

As she stood there, she felt a presence behind her. She rolled her eyes thinking it was Damon coming to check on her. He knew first hand what she could loss and she didn't want to face the reminder of it.

"Are you alright, love?" Came the voice she wasn't expecting to hear.

She turned around to glare at him. "Peachy."

"It doesn't seem so." Klaus said taking in her angry face.

"You know...you're right. I'm not. If I wasn't so numb, I'll be extremely pissed. I don't want to be involved in any of this. I just...I just want to live my damn life with no interference." Bonnie fumed.

"There is nothing to worry about. You just have go to a few speeches and local events. Nothing more." Klaus said stepping closer to her.

"I thought your family was some type of criminal masterminds. You're coming across pretty naive if you think Carol Lockwood is going to take this lying down. She's a power hungry bitch." Bonnie jab her finger in his chest.

Klaus grab her hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb only to laugh out loud when she snatched her hand out his grip.

"Love, she's not stupid. She knows she can't go against us. Nothing is going to happen."

"Are you that cocky in your little reputation to think that she is not going to see this as a sign of war? That she is just going to tuck her tail between her legs and run."

"My reputation proceeds me. She knows my family and your father are not to be trifled with."

All she can do was roll her eyes at him. Did he not understand what they got themselves into with working with her father? Or maybe he felt he was more ruthless and could handle her father. Yeah, maybe Carol Lockwood wouldn't be a problem but her father would be. The amount of power he would have if he controlled the city, the damage he could bring.

"What happen to you not allowing me to be used as a pawn. You knew I was going to have to parade around town sing your guys praise."

"Like I said, it's just a few appearances. Nothing more. My sister will be there as well, nothing is going to happen."

"You know that's how it starts. I'm told to do something simple...something small at first. Then as his little scheme goes on, I'm told to do more and more." Bonnie said.

"That's not how this is going to work out this time."

"Yeah well past experiences tell me otherwise. It started simple last time. Kai is back in town, take him around and introduce him to your friends." Bonnie said mimicking her father. "Oh, Kai needs a date to this event, accompany him. Salvatore is not good enough for you but you know who is... Kai."

"Bonnie…" Klaus tried to stop her. He didn't want to hear actual confirmation of the rumors of her father selling her out to The Parkers to make their deprived son look like an outstanding citizen.

"Oh no it gets worse. I was told to end my relationship to Damon, the man I was in love with, so I could enter into one with Kai. When I refused, my father threatened to have Damon's throat slit. Never believed him until Damon found his father hacked to death. I knew then I had to do it, I had no choice. I loved Damon with all my being, I couldn't be the reason he was killed. And now my life will forever be tied to a monster who killed his some of his own siblings. All for what, an alliance. For my father to have someone to do his dirty work." Bonnie finished her tale with tears in her eyes. Ending her relationship was one of the worst moments of her life, not just because of Damon but realizing how ruthless her own father was.

"Bonnie…You will not be asked to do more. My own sister will be there. Nothing will happen." Klaus reached out and cupped her face with both hands.

"But there is a difference between me and your sister...she has you, brothers. What do I have…no one. I have no one to look out for me, to have my best interest at heart, to protect me. My own father basically sold me to the Parkers. Kai...he gets controlled by his father. Now maybe Damon but he's blind by his hate for my father. I have no one on my side." Bonnie finished with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You have..." Klaus began to say but was cut off by her.

"No." Bonnie shaked her head. "Don't. You told me I could trust you. And I did trust you even if I barely know you. This is just the tip of the iceberg, when he gets control of this town all his crime activities are going to start being centered here. I know it means nothing to you since you're a criminal yourself but it means something to me. You could have at least gave me a warning. But I got nothing."

"I will not let anything happen to you."

"Why? You don't know me, Klaus."

"Call me Nik. Only my enemies or acquaintances call me Klaus."

He looked deeply in her eyes seeing fear for what she believed was to come. Klaus didn't want to see that look in her eyes, so he leaned into her to kiss her fears away. At first, she didn't respond to the kiss. It wasn't until he caressed her cheek, did she began to respond. When her tongue seeked entrinced to his mouth, he open up allowing her to slip it in. Giving her control.

They stood their, tongues swirling around each other until Bonnie came to her senses. She slightly pushed him away, breaking the kiss. Taking a step back, Bonnie lowered her head touching her lips.

"Love" Klaus called out to her as she took a few steps back.

She held out her hand to signal for him to stop.

"I um...need to get back to Kai and you have a date to get back to as well. Good night _Klaus_." Bonnie said has she fled back inside.

When she returned to the dining room, she shakily sat down next to Kai all the while ignoring the pair of icey blue eyes and accusatory brown eyes on her. She leaned into Kai whispering that she wanted to leave.

Without questions asked, Kai stood up taken Bonnie's hand and lead her out of the estate.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Please let me know how you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N: First I want to say thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter a year ago. I started to write another story, Seven and it just took my focus. So to keep the updates semiregular, I will be shortening the chapters of this story. I don't plan on going another year in between updates. I also did some small revisions to the chapters before. Nothing important, grammar fixes to help it flow better.**

 **There is a trigger warning in this update. There is talks of murder suicide. Kai is not of a healthy mind. If this is a possible trigger please bypass the bar scene.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy the this chapter. Please review, it help the motivation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to CW and L.J Smith All I own are the mistakes.**

 **Happy reading!**

Bonnie walks into the upscale eatery, Kingfisher. She was there to meet with her father's campaign manager and Rebekah Mikaelson to go over their duties for the campaign. Bonnie was not at all looking forward to the meeting. She wanted nothing to do with this. If her father want to run for Mayor he could do it on his own and not show boat her out to the viewing public.

When she made it up to the host, she was quickly whisked away to a back private dining room. There sitting at the table was Rebekah, Ms. Cornell and a beautiful brunette woman, Bonnie could only guess to be the campaign manager.

Bonnie rolled her eyes when she received a sharp glare from Ms. Cornell.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Cornell." Bonnie greeted the woman, snarky. Turning towards the female Mikaelson. "Rebekah, I don't think we met last night."

"No, we didn't. But I heard a lot of about you." Rebekah replied giving Bonnie a thorough work over.

Bonnie cocked up a manicure eyebrow before setting her sights on the brunette.

"Hello Bonnie, I'm Ms. Christopherson." she said has she stood and shook Bonnie's hand. "Please have a seat, dear."

"Nice to meet you as well." Bonnie took as seat in front of Ms. Cornell.

"As I was telling Rebekah before your arrival, I'm foreseeing a nice smooth campaign run for your father and Mr. Mikaelson. Mr. Bennett is a well respected citizen on this town. He has given to numerous charities. It's time for fresh blood and fresh eyes to oversee the growth of this small quaint town."

Bonnie gave a small smile not caring to hear this propaganda. "What would our duties be? I do attend school and that is my top priority as well as my father's."

Bonnie watched as Mr. Cornell rolled her eyes.

"As it should be. Your accomplishments or lack of, affects your father's image. The more accomplished you are, the better for him. You will only be required to attend events on the weekend and to keep a positive image around school."

"That's all?" Bonnie questioned. "What about my relationship with Kai? He's well...known and not in the most positive light." she smirked at her. She love to hear how they were going to spin this relationship in their favor.

"We're still working out the details with Mr. Parker. Kai was supposed to go on an extended visit to Portland; however, you have a mighty strong hold on him."

"What can I say... he loves me." Bonnie snorted. More like he's completely obsessed with her.

"Be that as it may, that situation is being handled. Well ladies, we have to get going now. Ms. Cornell will email you a schedule of events you are required to attend. Have a good afternoon." With that the two older women got up from the table and left the dining room.

Bonnie was going to follow suit but Rebekah stopped her.

"We should atleast have lunch and get to know each other. We will be spending lots of time together, love. Plus I would like to get know the trollop that has my brother in a tissy."

"I don't anything about your brother, only met him a couple of times." Bonnie rolled her eyes; however, she did stay seated. She was starving.

"Um well, he knows you well enough to have him painting your likeness in his free time." Rebekah glance at Bonnie gauging her reaction. She inwardly laughed at the confused look across Bonnie's face.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie frowned.

"Let's order first and I will explain over our meal." Rebekah signaled the waiter to come in and take their orders.

As they waited for their food to arrive, they sat in complete silence as Rebekah assessed Bonnie. Bonnie looked around the room trying not to pay attention to Rebekah, she was completely uncomfortable.

"You know, you can stop staring at me any day now." Bonnie broke the silence turning to look at Rebekah.

"His drawings don't do you justice. You're much more prettier in person. I can see why he is so taken with you. If I were into women, I might diddle with you."

"Ok...thanks. Um...Oh thank god. The food!" Bonnie exclaimed when the waiter walked back in with the food. Now there was something to preoccupy Rebekah's mouth and the sooner Bonnie ate the sooner she could leave this horrid situation. She was not looking forward to spending the weekends with her at different events.

"I have never seen him taken that much of an interest in a woman before. Never to the point of painting her. He had one serious girlfriend and that didn't last long. Cami was more suited to be his bestfriend and not lover."

"Like I said, I've only met him a few times. I wouldn't understand why he would be taken with me when he hardly knows me." Bonnie replied in between bites of her chicken salad.

"Those few encounters left a lasting impression on him. How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know him that well to really have an opinion. I know what I heard about your family. And it's not really that good. But I can say, the first few times I spoke to him I did enjoy myself. It was refreshing." Bonnie spoke honestly.

"What happened the last time you spoke to him?" Rebekah asked.

Seeing Bonnie give her questioning look, she clarified. "You said first few times you spoke, what happen with the lasts?"

"Nothing." she quickly dismissed the knowing accusation. The kiss had replayed in her head several hours after the encounter until Bonnie fall asleep in Kai's arms. She didn't not want to think about it or the consequences of that stupid mistake.

"I think you are lying but anyways tell me about your friend Matt."

"How do you know Matt?"

"The little party at the Grill last night, the one you were supposed to attend."

"Oh, yeah I wasn't in the mood to go. Matt is a great guy. I don't to be rude but let's be real. Your family are criminals just like my father is. Matt doesn't need that in his life, he's been through a lot already. He's too good for it. So stay away from him." Bonnie warned. Matt was one of the few people she would murder for. He and Caroline...maybe even Damon, she'll slit a person's throat with no fucks to give.

Rebekah hated to be told what she couldn't do but from the first meeting with Matt, she knew Bonnie was telling the truth. Matt was too good to bring him into the craziness of her life. She also appreciated the fact that Bonnie was such a loyal friend. She could tell by the tone of her voice that she would kill any and everyone that hurt her friends and family. Bonnie was much like her and her family.

"I much as a hate to say this, I concur with you. He is too sweet for this. It'll eat him up and spit him out. But I want to be normal too...like you want to as well. That's just not our life is it."

"No it's not. You know...I think we're going to become fast friends despite who your brother is."

The two looked at each other and laughed. It felt good to have someone that understood the life they led and the sacrifices they made for the greater good of their family.

* * *

"Now remember Kol, be on your best behaviour or father Elijah will spank you." Klaus joked as he and Kol walked into the Grill. They had just finished getting lectured by their eldest brother on their public behavior. Klaus estimated that Elijah didn't want his unhinged brothers embarrassing

him.

"Brother, we both know it you that should be concerned with you fraternizing with the young sumple Miss Bennett." Kol said smirking at Klaus.

Klaus didn't bother to even reply, He knew Kol was only trying to get a rise out of him. He just continued to the bar taking a seat next to the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Fancy seeing you here, mate."

Damon cut his eyes at Klaus shaking his head. He didn't feel up to dealing with the Mikaelson brats today. He had spent all morning meeting with Carol Lockwood discussing Rudy Bennett and their dumbasses. He didn't care to be involved but since he was apart of the founding families, he got dragged kicking and screaming in the drama. His brother and him had been on the receiving end of Rudy Bennett's revenge and knew the stakes. He didn't really care all that much that his father took a bullet to the head, he only cared that he lost the love of his life, Bonnie.

"I guess no reply then." Klaus said.

"Ah mate leave the poor chap alone, don't you see lost everything." Kol said coming to sit next to his brother.

"Shut the fuck up!" Damon yelled slamming his empty glass on the bar top staring Kol down. He didn't need anyone especially the Mikaelsons reminding him of all he lost.

An hysterical laugh broke the staring contest. The three turned towards the laugh to see Kai Parker walking towards them.

"Now Damon, don't get upset with little old Kol. Everyone knows you got your prized possession taken away from you. Truly pathetic. Couldn't keep you father alive or your girlfriend by our side."

"More like stolen. It's not like she was willing, you had to have daddy Parker buy her for you. Now who is truly pathetic." Damon sneered.

"I'm going to take pleasure in carving out your spleen and feeding it to you. And this little upcoming dispute is going to give me the perfect opportunity to do it. I know you met with Carol this morning. She probably sucked your dick or whispered in your ear about revenge to get you to side with her."

"Of course, you would know I met with Carol, But the thing is, I don't need that bitch to get revenge. I might have already gotten it." Damon winked at Kai. "My father's death...if you didn't kill him than I probably would have. You did me favor."

Kai looked at Damon suspiciously. He wasn't liking what he was insinuating. He could feel his rage starting to boil.

"What are you trying say? What revenge?"

Damon just graced him with a smug smirk before signaling to the barkeep for another drink.

Kai flew to Damon and snatched him up by his shirt.

"If you are insinuating that you and Bonnie…" Kai stopped and released Damon, punching himself in the head. Anger was overtaken his body. "I'll pierce her heart with the same blade I'll killed my siblings with."

Klaus heart was pounding in his chest. He knew of Kai being mad in the head but he would never imagine him freely talk about murdering his precious girlfriend, the girl that he not to long ago tasted. Klaus was starting to realize if he stayed in Mystic Falls any longer, he was liable to get Bonnie killed because he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. Just this morning he was contemplating how he could see her see again. He didn't like how they left off.

Klaus and Kol shared a wary look before Klaus stepped up to Kai to gain his attention.

"Now mate, you don't mean that. You wouldn't kill the girl you're in love with." Klaus finally spoke up after being rendered speechless.

"I most definitely would for her. No one but me would ever touch her again. But I would follow her to the afterlife, I'll slit my throat after watching the lights leave her eyes."

"You're fucking sick. I can't believe her fucking piece of shit father allows you to be with her. I should fucking kill both of you." Damon seethed. He throw his glass across the bar and fled the bar.

Kai turned dead eyes on Kol and Klaus and grinned. "I'm going to go fuck my girlfriend now." he said lifeless.

Kol watch as Kai made his way out the bar. "Don't get that girl killed." He said to his brother before turning back to the bar to drown in alcohol leaving Klaus standing there staring at the entrance of the bar.

* * *

"Can you believe him? Who does he think he is?" Carol Lockwood rage to her son and business associate Alaric.

"He's always been an arrogant bastard. Like nothing can touch him." Alaric casually stated as he pour himself and Carol a drink.

"What are you going to do mom?" Tyler asked knowing how his mother was. He knew she wouldn't take this slight against her.

"I don't know yet? I know this is in retaliation of wanting my fair share in his dealings with the Mikaelsons. I helped him take out Giuseppe. This is how repays me." Carol took a long swing of her drink. "He made a fool of me in front of the town. Not only did basically call me incompetent but alluded to me being corrupt."

Tyler eyed his mother from the spot he leaned against her desk in the study that used to be his father's. He knew this rant was about bruised egos and not the actual accusation of being corrupt. All politics in Mystic Falls was dirty. The town's counsel was in their positions to make money and not for the people of town.

Alaric snorted. "It's the pot calling the kettle black."

"I'm not even at his level of corrupt. All I ask for is a higher percentage. I don't go around having my enemies murdered or selling my child off." Carol looked reflective.

Alaric looked cocked an eyebrow at her wondering what was going through her devious mind.

"Mom?" Tyler questioned not liking the look on her face.

Carol rolled her eyes at her only child. "Don't worry about your little friend."

"Than what are you thinking?"

"Yes, inquiring minds would like to know." Alaric cutted in.

"Joseph has never been know as loyal. He got what he wanted from Rudy, a leash for that ungodly creature he calls son. He could be easy to flip to our side."

"For a price." Alaric reminded her. "Even if he agreed, do you want to get into bed with him knowing the consequences?"

Tyler approached his mother and looked her in the eyes. "Mom, this different than squeezing money for turning a blind on eye on illegal activities. These people murder their opponents. You'll be no different than Rudy."

"This my town until I say so." Carol downed the rest of her drink. She hugged her son and made her way out the room. Before walked out the door, she turned to Alaric. "Arrange a meeting with him."

The two men looked at each other with the same thoughts in their heads.

* * *

For the first time in their courtship, Bonnie felt terrified. The vibe Kai was given off felt deadly. She had never seen him like that, well, not towards her. There he sat in front of her, staring with unfocused eyes not say one word to her. Bonnie never dealt with this, a complete unemotional Kai. There was no giddiness or even rage in his eyes, there was nothing. Lights out, no one home.

With a trembling hand, Bonnie reach for her glass of red wine. Taking a healthy swallow, Bonnie slowly lowered the glass back to the table.

"So...um… we haven't really seen each other today expect this morning. How was your day?" Bonnie asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence between the two.

Kai just stared at her before reaching across the table and taken her hands into his.

Bonnie heart started to rapidly beat in her chest as she felt his hand tighten around hers.

"You know I love you with every ounce of my black soul?"

"Y..yeah I know. I love you too."

"I hope you do."

"Kai, what is this?" Bonnie asked looking him in the eyes.

Kai ignored her question. Closing his eyes, he savored the white noise of the restaurant to bring life to his numb body. Opening his eyes, he peered into Bonnie's green ones that reminded him of fresh grass. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you by myside. No one I wouldn't slaughter for you." Kai narrowed his eyes at her as he saw Damon's smug face dancing in his mind. His grasp on her hand tighten.

Her rapidly beating heart felt as if it was going to beat right out of her chest. Looking at him with wide eyes, she nodded her head. "I know but you don't have to. I'm never...leaving your side." Bonnie choked out. She would never leave his side cause she couldn't. Her father would never allow it and even if she did, it would be deadly for others.

"I hope you're not just spitting pretty little words at me." Kai said

"What…?"

"I want to believe you...I do believe you. You are mines and I am yours. But the thought of someone else's hands on you makes me murderous." Kai closed his eyes and gritted his teeth thinking of Damon's hands on Bonnie's soft smooth brown skin, his tongue tracing the curves of her body that Kai knew all too well. Bonnie was his and only his. She was his confessional, accepting all his sins he poured into her body.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Bonnie breathlessly questioned as Klaus and their shared kiss played in her head.

Kai stared at her seeing she was becoming afraid of him. He loosened his grasp of his hand on hers and caress her knuckles. "Don't worry, just Damon playing mind games with me." Kai said.

"Damon!?" Bonnie's angry flared. Kai scared the shit out of her for petty jealousy of Damon.

For the first time since arriving to the restaurant, Kai smiled. "We had a little run in at the bar today." Kai shrugged. "He still upset with me for taking you away from him. He knows there is nothing he can do about it so he just had to antagonize me. I should have carved out his heart right then and there for insinuating you two might have…" Kai closed his eyes trying to calm his temper.

Bonnie looked on as Kai opened his eyes and smiled widely at her. For the first time Bonnie realized what true danger she was in. She always knew Kai wasn't right in the head, he killed two of his own siblings but she thought she was immune to his madness. That was not the case. If he ever thought he would lose her, he would kill her before anyone could take her away from him.

* * *

Bonnie stood in front of the opposing door, willing herself to knock. She had no ghastly idea why she needed to see him but she had a burning desire to look into his blue eyes. Her dinner with Kai was fortunately cut short with Joseph calling and needing to see Kai right away. Bonnie never found out what was so important that Kai had to leave in the middle of dinner and nor did she care. She was just happy she was able to breath again.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie rung the doorbell.

The door swung open revealing the elder Mikaelson brother.

Elijah cocked up an eyebrow. "Good evening Miss Bennett. How can I help you this evening?"

This was not a good idea. She should have remembered that Klaus and his sibling were all living together. Now they were going to be even more privy to her and Klaus' relationship. "Hello. I was wondering if I could speak to Klaus for a minute."

Elijah stepped away from the door to allow her to pass. "Let me go up and see if he is available."

As she walked into the foyer, Kol and Rebekah were making their way to the door to see who had arrived.

"Bonnie!" Rebekah exclaimed when she saw her new best friend at the door. She wrapped Bonnie in a hug. "What brings you by?" she asked as she stepped away.

"She's here to speak to Nik." Elijah answered.

"He's busy." Kol supplied.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother. "I think he would love to see Bonnie." she grabbed Bonnie's hands and lead her to the stairs.

Kol narrowed his eyes at their retreating forms.

"Issue, brother?" Elijah asked. The last time the issue of Miss Bennett came up, Kol had taken Klaus and her budding friendship has a joke. It seemed he may have had a change of heart.

Instead of answering, Kol stepped out the door and into the night.

"Well here you are." Rebekah told her as the two stood in front of Klaus' bedroom door.

"Alright, thank you."

Bonnie knocked on the door after the other girl walked away but did not receive an answer. After multiple attempts, Bonnie became brave and opened the door.

Stepping in, she was greeted with Klaus feverishly packing.

Sensing he was no longer alone, Klaus snapped his head up to glare at his unwelcome guest. His jaw dropped when he noticed the unwelcomed guest was the one and only Bonnie Bennett. The reason why he was packing and fleeing town.

Dropping the folded shirt in his suitcase, Klaus questioned her. "What are doing here?"

Bonnie slightly lowered her head at his tone. "Where are you going? I thought you were here for the long haul."

"Why are you here?" Klaus questioned again as he stepped closer to her.

"Did you find Mystic Falls boring compared to New Orleans?"

"You have yet to answer my question. Why. Are. You. Here?" Klaus cupped her cheek.

"I don't have an answer." Bonnie looked into his eyes. "I just know I had to see you."

Klaus slide the pad of his thumb gently across Bonnie's lower lip. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know." Bonnie whispered breathlessly.

"It's not safe for you to be here."

"I know."

"Do you really, love?" Klaus questioned.

Bonnie nodded her head. For the first time, she understood the dangers around her. She now knew that Kai would hurt her if she dare leave him.

Lowering his forehead on hers, he breathed in her sweet smell.

Bonnie closed her eyes and soaked up Klaus' presence. She softly pressed a lingering kiss on his lips.

Feeling her soft lips on his, Klaus decided to throw caution to the wind just for tonight.

The plan was to for once follow Elijah's advice and head back to New Orleans. A redeye was booked as soon as he left the bar. Being here, around her was too dangerous for her. He knew it was only a matter of time before they acted on their feelings for each other. Hell, they already kissed. He wouldn't be the reason why Kai hurt her. So tonight, he would be hightailing it out of town but before he leaves, he wanted one moment with her.

Taking her face in both hands, Klaus brings her lips in for a passionate kiss.

This kiss was not like their first kiss. That kiss was hasty and done in a middle of angry words being exchange. No, this kiss was slow, pouring of emotions felt between the two.

Bonnie pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath. Her heart raced as she gazed in Klaus' eyes.

Watching the rise and fall of her chest, Klaus slowly pulled her shirt off letting his fingertips softly graze her skin. Lifting her in his arms, he carried her to his bed. Settling her in the middle of the bed, Klaus knocked off his luggage.

Hovering over her, Klaus locked her flushed face into memory. This would be the last time he would see her for awhile. No longer able to hold himself at bay and savor the moment, Klaus crashes his lips to Bonnie's.

Bonnie's arms instantly wrap around Klaus' neck bring him even closer. She moaned into his mouth when his hand began caressing her hip.

Klaus pulled away from the kiss to bury his face in her neck. Kissing the top of her shoulder before skimming his lips to the middle of her breast. Snapping the middle clasps off, Klaus allowed his hands to come into play with her breast. Smirking down at her, he pinched the buds until they harden.

The throbbing between her legs was becoming painful. She wished he would touch her there and take away the ache.

As if reading her mind, Bonnie felt him unbutton her pants and slowly slid them down her legs along with her lace panties.

Throwing the material to the floor, Klaus turned his eyes back to the goddess lying in his bed. She made for such a sinful picture. His mouth watered from sight of her perky breast, narrowed waist, flared hips and toned thighs.

Picking up a dainty foot, he kissed each toe before lowering it back down to the bed. His hands massaged her calves.

Bonnie watched as he shucked off his shirt and tossed it with the other clothes scattering the floor. She let out a giggle when he nipped at her inner thigh. Those giggles turned into gasped when he spread her legs further apart to bury his head between her legs.

After deeply inhaling Bonnie's natural scent Klaus dove in.

"Lord.. jesus." Bonnie gasped as she felt Klaus' tongue twirled around her clit.

Klaus worked his tongue in and out her honey pot. He moaned as her sweetness hit the back of his throat. He had never tasted anything as exquisite as Bonnie's essence. An essence that would have men and women fall to their knees to worship at her altar.

Bonnie's body shock as Klaus turned his attention back to her clit, sucking the bud into his mouth. Screams escaped her mouth when Klaus' finger pierced her.

In and out...in and out Klaus pumped his fingers. Bring her closer to nirvana.

Her body skyrocketed the moment he curved his finger hitting her g-spot.

Klaus licked up her offering before kissing her center deeply.

"A~ma~zing." Bonnie said breathlessness. She ran her fingers in his hair as he laid his head on her hip.

Klaus crawled up her body and kissed her gently on the mouth. "You tasted amazing, love" he laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

Blushing, Bonnie laid her head on his chest and began tracing the bird tattoos.

Klaus laid back on the pillow, savoring the peaceful feel of her in his arms.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Klaus asked her after hearing her softly snort.

"Just...what freedom must feel like."

Klaus tipped Bonnie chin up to look deeply in her eyes. Her eyes held sadness in them he wished he could eradicate.

"I'm tired. All I want is to live my life by my rules. To be with who I want to be with. I just want to experience life on my terms."

Klaus had no words for her. He wanted the same thing for her but he knew it was not in the fates for her.

"I know you're leaving cause of me. I can feel it in your kiss." Bonnie continued.

"Bonnie…"

"Don't." she cut him off. She set up and crossed her legs looking down at him. "There is no need for lies, I'm very aware what is at risk. My life is not mines. I'm a fucking bargaining chip. You're just another experience stripped away from me."

Klaus propped up on his elbows ran his hand up and down her thigh. "What a wonderful and satisfying experience it would have been."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Life is sometimes not fair. Would I like to see where this led? Yes but unfortunately it not safe for you. If your father or even Kai found out about us being smitten with each other it would lead to blood being spilled. And I cannot promise that it wouldn't be yours that would be spilled. If something happened to you, I would slaughter anyone and everyone for vengeance."

Tears welled up in Bonnie's eyes. She knew he spoke the truth. People would die if she ever disobeyed her father and left Kai. After tonight, she had a feeling she would also die if she walked away from her relationship.

Bonnie rubbed her temple feeling a headache coming on. She was so tired. How she was going to make it for the long haul, she didn't know.

Looking at Klaus, Bonnie leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips before getting up from the bed. She slowly put her clothes back on feeling numb.

Klaus wanted to get up to comfort her but if he dare wrap his arms around her, he would not have the strength to let go. To risk her safe, would be punishable by death.

After dressing, Bonnie looked at Klaus. "Have a safe flight." She gave him a water smile and walked out the door.

 **So what did you think?**


End file.
